Return
by Dreamless Heart
Summary: Sasuke left Sakura 3 years ago. Now he's back but is Sakura the same Cherry Blossom he knew before Now a songfic collection. The sequel, Sparks Fly Without You, is almost out!
1. Chapter 1 preview

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… but I will.

Ch1: Memories

A pink haired kunoich chucked bitterly as she saw that bench. If it was a month ago she would have cried. It brought back so many memories.

*Recap *

" Sasuke-kun please don't go." Sakura cried. " Thank you for everything." Those were the last words I heard from Sasuke-kun.

*End of Recap*

With one last look Sakura left. Little did she know a raven haired boy was watching her.

**Good, bad tell me. Should I continue? REVIEW AND YOU'LL GET COOKIES **


	2. Memories and stuffed animals in my face

Hehe, srry that was suppose to be a preview of the first chapter I didn't make it clear enough well here's the real one HOPE YOU LIKE IT .

Ch 1: **Memories**

**Sakura P.O.V.**

** My name is Sakura Haruno. I'm head ANBU and I work at the hospital 6 days a week. I finally got of work and I did something I normally wouldn't do. I ran the long way home which meant I had the cross **_**the park.**_

**The same one Sasuke left me on three years ago. **

*** Sakura reflected on the last moments she spent with Sasuke * (A.N. thx to KireiHaha for the idea)**

"**_Sasuke-kun please don't go," I cried out. " Thank you for_**_ everything_**_." Those words were the last I heard from Sasuke and they haunted me every since._**

_*** End of Memory***_

**With one last look Sakura left. Little did she know that a raven-haired boy was watching her. And he would be back for more. **

**Ino P.O.V. **

** I just got home from work when my cellphone ran. I pick it up and it was my cheerful pink haired friend. Sakura was coming over to watch a movie**

**with me. Hinata was coming too. But other than the movie I had things to tell them.**

**Things Sakura wouldn't like to hear. Sasuke was back. Sakura used to have a HUGE crush on Sasuke. I did too. Soon we got over it. Rumor has it that Sasuke killed Itach. Later we are going to the mall. Um, i forced them to go to the mall. Hey, I LIKE THE MALL OK. I need something new to make drool over me. :) I might be going out with Sai but that can change hehe. DING- DONG. I went to open the door and was thrown back by stuffed animals. Then i said,' CARE TO EXPLAIN WHY YOU ARE THROWING 1,2,3,4,12 STUFFED ANIMALS AT ME." Then Sakura said," No need to be grumpy Ino-pig their you." " Oh" was my only answer.**

**Better, Worse? Should I continue? REVIEW!**

**And as promised cookies to KireiHaha1995 and troblesome22 **

**A SUPERDUPER COOKIE to KireiHana1995 for her opinions Hope it got a little better. Next time : The movie+Sasuke equals NO SLEEP!**


	3. The movie Sasuke  no sleep

****

****

** A cookie to**

**_ of Sasuke,_ those like the story. I'll continue. ANd the normal Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I will.**

_cH 2: tHE MOVIE+ sASUKE + no sleep_

_INO P.O.V._

**_ "WHAT ARE WE WATCHING," asked Sakura. Um lets see The Return of Sasuke,_ I joked. That did it. GRRRRR and Sakura tackled me to the floor. "OKK srry," I said. ** I decide to do something that can = IN DEATH. _" Mindtransfer Jutus!" " GET OUT!" I felt a _kunai dig in to my bach thats going leave a mark. "wwwho are you," I said hating myself for studdering. "INO, GET OUT OF MY BODYYYYYYYY! :)" " Ineer Sakura?," I asked? " took you long enough." she said. "Ill leave dont hurt me."

Sakura's P.o.v.

"INO," I SCREAMED. Hinata laughted as I chased the half-dead Ino to her bedroom. When we came out Ino was bloodly, I was F I N E :).Sweet Revenge hehe :)

Then we heard a knock on the door. I opened it. BAD CHOICE! . Naruto went running in almost crushing me. "NAR UTO!," I Yelled. " uhh NARUTO NOT HERE PLEASE LEAVE A MESSAGE AFTER THE BEEP." naruto said. "Grr why are you here dobe." i said using Sasuke nickname for him. " TEME IS BACK." Ino looked me I looked back. " Naruto where is he." I asked. " TEME CAN MEET YOU TOMMORROW." YELLED THE DOBE and rushed out befor I coukd hit him. " Oooh wwell wwe ccan ggo tto sssleepp," said Hinata trying to unl ighting the mood. "OK"Ino and me said in Union.

* At bed*

No ones p.o.v.

Hinata kept turing aroung mummbleing that Sasukes back. Ino kept drooling over her pilllow. Sakura fell off her bed and landed with a thud... Ino rolled and laned on Sakura. Hinata landed on Ino. Ino's new stuffed animals landed on Hinata. They all woke up and agreed they couldnt sleep so they payed truth and dare to the morning.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN THE GIRLS MEET SASUKE. WILL INO AND SAKURA FALL IN HEADS OVER HELLS WITH HIM AGAIN. WAIT TO FING OUT. REMEMBER REVIEW . OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND MAKE YOU FALL ALSLEEP ON A BENCH HEHE. NEXT UP: TRUTH OR DARE AND TEME.


	4. Truth or Dare and TEME!

** You guessed it the NORMAL DISCLIAMER " I DON'T OWN NARUTO BUT... I WILL :)**

** Chapter 4: TRUTH OR DARE AND TEME!**

** HINATA P.O.V.**

** We were in Ino's room playing truth or dare. Iy may sound like a normal game intill Ino joins in. " Saskura, truth or dare," asked Ino. "Dare." " Ok, I dare you to hug Naruto and place a kiss on his cheek when you with Sasuke-kun." Ino said while smirking. Sakura look like she could drop-dead. :( Then it was my turn. " I-i-ino, t-truth o-or d-dare." I asked while studdering. " DARE." " I-i d-dare y-you t-to a-also k-kiss N-naruto." I said while smiling. Sakura high-fived me. We all laughted. " Hinata, truth or dare," asked Sakura. "Dare," I said. " I dare you to kiss Naruto on the mouth!," Sakura said. I blushed. DING-DONG. " UGHHHH," sreamed Sakura and got up to open the door. They in the doorway wasn the truth and Dare favorite topic Naruto. " You guys are allowed to see TEME!" he yelled. " OK OK," WE SCREAMED IN UNION.**

** * at the hospital***

**Sakura P.O.V.**

" **What room is Sasuke Uchiha in," I asked the lady in the front desk. " Room 4B," said. " Thank you." I said and went with Naruto running ahead.**

**As we enter I got a call for a mission. Well we got a call. As Hinata and me started to leave Ino reminded us of the DARE. " UGH."**

** "NARUTO," WE SCREAMED AND WOKE UP SASUKE. We kissed him and he fell backwards. "Ino's dare," I said and we left. Sasuke look confused thaty we didn't even look at him and left.**

** * At the Hokage's office***

** Tsunade P.O.v. **

** " I shouldn't have drank the last bottle ahh who am I kidding I would have drank at anyways." I said. " Tsunade the girls are here," Shizune said. " Send them in." I said. " Hai"**

**" Tsunade-sama you have a mission for us?" asked the girls. " Yes," I said. " Deidara had been spotted on Konaha bondary. I want you girls to hunt him down. " Hai." You will leave tommorrow." I said. With that they left.**

** What will happen. Will they get capture? Find out in the next CHAPTER : Deidara's Capture... :) REVIEW. A GREAT BIG COOKIE TO Mermaid Caren and MONICA for reviewing.**

**Thank you :) :) ^v^ **


	5. I found you

**Hello again ppl. Hope you guys like my story. and thanks to those who reviewed again ^v^ A great big cookie to Ali. Ill work on my grammer. Don't worry. REMEMBER TO KEEP ON REVIEWING and youll get a cookie. Or ill hunt you down and throw cookies at you... And I changed the title it will be the next chapter's title.**

**Anyways no use holding you back here you are:**

**_Ch5: I found you_**

**_Sasuke P.o.V._**

******It was a normal day or so I thought. I was still sleeping when my bedroom door burst open. " TEME,"screamed a VERY ANNOYING BLONDE. "WHAT DO YOU WANT DOBE,"I YELLED. " Ramen?"he asked hopefully. After a while of _no and please_ I finally gave in. " Yay, I'll get Sakura-chan," Naruto said and ran off to the Hokage tower. I noticed this and wonder why the dobe was headed there.**

**_At the Hokage Office:_**

**_Naruto's P.o.V._**

******"Granny wheres Sakura-chan," I asked. " On a mission," the Hokage answer. "What kind of mission and when does she get back," I asked. "I don't know as long as it take I guess and the three girls are on a mission to capture Deidara. " WHAT, SAKURA-CHAN COULD GET KILLED," I SCREAMED. "Now, now Naruto Hinata and Ino are with her." the Hokage said trying to calm him. "WHAT, THEY CAN GET KILLED TOO!," I yelled again. "Just go home Naruto and I promise yu they won't get killed," said a tired overworked Hokage. With that Naruto left. **

**_At the Ramen Stand:idar_**

**__****Sasuke's P.o.V.**

**"Ugh where is the Dobe." I said annoyed. 'TEME", yelled Naruto and went to join me. "Where where you," I growled. "Asking Granny where Sakura was." I took a sip of water. " It turns out she and Hinata and Ino are on a mission to capture Deidara." Naruto said. I spit my water out on Naruto face. "WHAT!" I screamed. This was Sakura the annoying fan girl of his that always called him "Sasuke-kun". Naurto seeing the shocked image in Sasuke's face pay for his ramen and ran. " THAT DOBE," I screamed.**

**__****Sakura P.O.V.**

**I can feel it. Deidara is near. _BOOM! _We hear a loud crash and look around. There standing on a clay bird is Deidara.. ****There a put a cliff hanger in there. Sorry for the short chapter but I still have summer homework. Keep on watching out for the next one... Till then... Next chapter : The fight... Read and Review! Everyone hope you have a enjoyable day.**

_**-ANIMELOVER790**_


	6. The Fight

**Sorry I havent been on for a long time and I know I promised you all a story so Ill make this one extra loong promise. So enjoy I really hope you do.**

**Ch 6: The Fight.**

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

**We were locked in battle. Deidara was no ordinary enemy. The same one that took down Gaara of the Sand 1 year ago. He specialize in art expolsions and clay bombs. We all knew what we had to do. We are going to kill him if it costs us our lives. I give the signal to Ino. She nodded. _MIND TRANSFER JUTSU. _Ino flew back and landed in a tree. So Deidara's mind was blocked from acess, we needed some other way. This was Deidara member of the Akatsuki, he trainned alongside Itachi Uchiha. At that time Hinata actived her byakugan. She was locating anyone that was near. She shook her head. That was easier with no one near we didnt need to worry about hurting someone. I wanted Naruto alongside with me. But as his teamate and friend I couldn't do that. Deidara hand went up. There was a mouth on his hand! It was chewing something. Then it spit it out. Deidara started shaping it. My eyes widdened. "CLAY BOMB," I yelled. Hinata and Ino ducked for cover. I jumped on the a tree. " Such cowards," Dedaira laughed evily. I jumped down ready for some head on action but two hands stopped me. Ino said,"Forhead, we need a plan we can afford for you to die here," I smiled a half-hearted smile. I stood up and got into battle postion. Deidara threw the clay up in the air and the form of a bird took it. It attack us. **

*** Battle with the Narrotor's P.O.V***

**The bird flew at the three girls. Its first prey was Hinata. It flew it her and almost knocked her out of the tree she was standing on. " Hinata!," Ino and Sakura yelled. Luckily Hinata had her byakugan actived or she could have gotten hurt. Sakura charged at the bird. Using the power of the fifth Hokage Sakura knocked it out of the sky. " You daretouch my art," Deidara yelled angry." Do you even know what art is ," Ino challeged. Sakura eyes widding INO DID NOT JUST SAY THAT . " Yes, Art... is an EXPOLSION," he yelled with a wicked laugh. The whole area around them blew up. Deidara laughed in his hands were the three girls or so he though really it was only three rabbits. "What the..," he said. Three hazy iage appeared before the three girls. They were a little shocked. Then Sakura smiled a happy smile. " Hey Naruto," she said laughing. " Naruto is here to rescue you," he said proudly. " Sorry this our fight. The three girls chroused. After a while well Deidara was ccaptured but at least he wasnt a rabbit. Behind the tree Sasuke Uchiha started at then unblinking who was the person that is now Sakura Haruno.  
( Oh yea if you were wondering the other two images were Sai and Yamoto Kakashi is reading make out Paradise so hes buzy)**

**The three girls arrived after a long tri back to the village hidden if the Leaf. Well it wasnt a long trip but with the yelling from Deidara." Art is a bomb this expolsion that" you get the point. So really annoying :)**

***AT THE HOKAGE TOWER***

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

**" My'lady, we brought Deidara.," she said tired from the dragging."Good Shizune I want you to call our finst anlizers," The fifth Hokage sceamed. " Hai," came a voice from the hall. " Sakura Ino Hinata you are excused," "Yes my'lady," I said and we bowed out.**

**Ino's P.O.V**

**" Hey Forehead Hinata lets go shopping." I said . " Dream on Ino-pig, I got work," Sakura stated I looked at Hinata pleading. She shook her head. " Sorry I got trainning with Neji," she said. " Again?" I asked. She nodded. AW. Sakura laughed fine maybe a while. Horray.**

**While Sakura and Ino are out Ill fill you in on the conversion between Sasuke and Tsunade.**

**Never mind I wont to lazy srry:). But the summary of it would be Sasuke asking about Sakura speed and power but then he learns Sakura trained after the fifth and brought down Sasori of the Red Sand. Then Sasuke asked about emo Sai. Replacement for him. then the bad news break. Ill show you that part.**

**"Replacement for when you where gone," Tsunade said. Sasuke seemed a littled angry. " But Im afraid you are no longer part of team 7. Sasuke eyes widdened. " If team 7 did not take a liking to Sai it would not be hard to get you on that team again but you see." Tsunade voiced trailed off. " But they like him," Sasuke finshed.**

**Well thats it. Dont miss the next chapter Sai or Sasuke: Vote Off! Untill then stay tuned.**


	7. Sasuke or Sai: Vote Off!

**Hey are you ready for the vote off? ^^Well you better be because you too are a big part of it. Thats right you wont get the responds till the next chapter so sorry if that dispoints you but you guys shinobi of the computer will vote to see if it should be the departure of Sai or Sasuke. That in of couse the people in my story. And me.! So tell me through reviews who will be leaving Team Kakashi. Oh and special thanks to UchiharuXP Im going to help you fullfill your wish of longer chapters so dont worry haha :D Also note that they are now 18 and Neji and Tenten are dating.**

**Ch 7: Sasuke or Sai" Vote Off!**

**Narrotors's P.O.V.**

**In the moring Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Hinata, Yamoto, Kakashi, Shino, Neji, Tenten,and Lee were called into the Hokage's tower. And the one late was *drumrole* ... NARUTO.**

**Afterabout two hours of waiting Naruto seems to have gotton the message and meet the rest of them at the Hokage Tower. Sakura hit him as payback for beening late. And trust me her punches are abnormal. " Well Im sure all of you have gotton to know Sasuke and Sai quite well." The fifth began. " And you must be aware that each team can only have 4 members. " She finshed. Sakura and Naruto glupped. " As you are all aware of Sasuke is indeed a former member of team 7 but Sai is the current one." Tsunade said. Naruto and Sakura knew here this was going. " We're going to have you chose." Tsunade confirmed their worst dream,. "What a drag," Shikamaru complant. " You will be called to rearrive at the Hokage Tower that should give you sometime to think about it, Shizune stated. After that they bowed and left. Ino dragged Sakura and Ino off shopping and the rest were handled by Naruto at Ramen. **

*** A week later***

**Sasuke and Sai were just wandering the streets when a pair of ANBU arrived in front of them and request they arrive at the mansion right next to Hokage Tower. After that once again the shinobi from before were summon. Shizune brought them to the mansion. "Whoa!," they all said amazed at the beauty. They were led to a large room in the back. It looked awfully familar to Sakura. This was a gameshow room. And sitting in the Vote Corner were... Sai and Sasuke. No one needed to explain everyone knew what to do they took there seets that had there names on. But Sai and Sasuke wanted an explantion. After Lady Tsunade explaned they were a little angrey but got on with it because of the people sitting behind them to make sure no one cheated to let themself wim. " May the best man win," Sai said and they shook hands.**

*** GAME TIME*  
**

**"If you feel that a question does not have an answer you are looking for feel free to add your own opion," Tsunade annouced." " First up Rock Lee," Shizune said. He was giving a sheet to fill He was escorted to the Forbiddened Room while the rest were waiting. Lee looked at the sheet and said," Isn't this a youthful flower" ( * will be the user's mark**

**1 : Who do you think is suitted better for team 7 Sasuke Sai***

**2 Who is stronger and might prove more useful Sasuke* Sai'**

**3 Who do you think proven to be more trustworthy Sasuke Sai***

**4 Who would you have on your team Sasuke* Sai**

**5 Would you rather kill Sasuke or Sai first Sasuke* Sai**

**As soon as Lee exited the next one called was Ino Sasuke smiled she was going to be easy**

**She entered the room and started filling things in**

**1 : Who do you think is suitted better for team 7 Sasuke* Sai**

**2 Who is stronger and might prove more useful Sasuke* Sai**

**3 Who do you think proven to be more trustworthy Sasuke Sai***

**4 Who would you have on your team Sasuke* 3 Sai**

**5 Would you rather kill Sasuke or Sai first Sasuke Sai***

**The next one was Kiba and Akamaru. This time Sai was the one who laughted. Kiba would pick him.**

**1 : Who do you think is suitted better for team 7 Sasuke Sai***

**2 Who is stronger and might prove more useful Sasuke Sai***

**3 Who do you think proven to be more trustworthy Sasuke Sai***

**4 Who would you have on your team Sasuke Sai***

**5 Would you rather kill Sasuke or Sai first Sasuke* Sai**

**Then Shino who didnt say much.**

**1 : Who do you think is suitted better for team 7 Sasuke Sai***

**2 Who is stronger and might prove more useful Sasuke* Sai**

**3 Who do you think proven to be more trustworthy Sasuke Sai***

**4 Who would you have on your team Sasuke Sai***

**5 Would you rather kill Sasuke or Sai first Sasuke Sai Shino's Answer:I like to kill myself **

**Sakura turn was next. Beofre Sasuke could say Sakura would do anything for him now he wasnt so sure.**

**Sakura started at the paper. She wanted Sasuke back she really did. But this wasnt the time for feelings to show itself. Sai had proven himself to be a great ninja for team 7 and thats that and so then she started filling things in**

**1 : Who do you think is suitted better for team 7 Sasuke Sai***

**2 Who is stronger and might prove more useful Sasuke Sai***

**3 Who do you think proven to be more trustworthy Sasuke Sai***

**4 Who would you have on your team Sasuke* Sai**

**5 Would you rather kill Sasuke or Sai first Sasuke * Sai**

**After Sakura was done Hinata was called in. Being Hinata she was nervous. Then Neji noticed it and encouraged her to do her best. And then went back to put his hand around Tenten to this gesture she snuggled up closed. Bringing a smile to Neji's face.**

**Hinata enter and looked at the question and then started answering truefully**

**1 : Who do you think is suitted better for team 7 Sasuke Sai***

**2 Who is stronger and might prove more useful Sasuke* Sai**

**3 Who do you think proven to be more trustworthy Sasuke Sai***

**4 Who would you have on your team Sasuke Sai Hinata's answer: Im fine with my team**

**5 Would you rather kill Sasuke or Sai first Sasuke Sai Hinata's answer" no one.**

**Hinata left the room feeling a little better. But she stumbled and fell. Naruto caught her which caused her to faint. So she was layyed down near the door.**

**Shikamaru was then forced to go in. **

**"What a drag," he said.**

**1 : Who do you think is suitted better for team 7 Sasuke Sai***

**2 Who is stronger and might prove more useful Sasuke* Sai**

**3 Who do you think proven to be more trustworthy Sasuke Sai***

**4 Who would you have on your team Sasuke Sai Shikamaru's answer" None their annoying**

**5 Would you rather kill Sasuke or Sai first Sasuke* Sai***

**Shikamaru left looking like he had to lift a moster truck.**

**The Choji was next but Shizune said No snacks which made him sad. So he went in upset. And endded up only filling in two questions.**

**1 : Who do you think is suitted better for team 7 Sasuke Sai* And one of his own answer**

**2 Who is stronger and might prove more useful Sasuke Sai**

**3 Who do you think proven to be more trustworthy Sasuke Sai***

**4 Who would you have on your team Sasuke Sai**

**5 Would you rather kill Sasuke or Sai first Sasuke Sai Choji's Answer: Shizune ( she stole my food )  
**

**Next was NARUTO. Sasuke knew he had the advantage here.**

**He was going to answer this truefully to so you people better Belive It!**

**1 : Who do you think is suitted better for team 7 Sasuke Sai***

**2 Who is stronger and might prove more useful Sasuke* Sai**

**3 Who do you think proven to be more trustworthy Sasuke Sai***

**4 Who would you have on your team Sasuke* Sai**

**5 Would you rather kill Sasuke or Sai first Sasuke Sai Naruto's Answer Granny for making us chose**

**Kakashi and Yamoto just punched in their votes. Yamoto: Sasuke he wanted someone new. Kakashi: Sai liked him better.**

**"You guys are excused from here," Lady Tsunade annouced after each person finshed. **

**NOW ITS TIME FOR MY VOTE I VOTE FOR *********** TELL YOU NEXT TIME WE MEET. HOPEFULLY YOU GUYS WILL COMMENT BY THEN. **

**" I see so the winner is...**

**TO BE CONTINUED I HOPE AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES: NEW HOPES NEW DREAM AND NOT WHAT ITS MEANT TO BE. **

**PEACE**

_**ANIMELOVER790**_


	8. The Test Of Hatred!

**I know I was suppose to count all the votes up but i got kind of lazy so you know. Well Ill do it in the next chapter lol. So keep a sharp eye out. No really or you never know, rasengan would be going down your throat.**

**Anyways read and review... ENJOY**

**Chapter 8 : The Test of Hatred**

**Narrotor's P.O.V**

**Team Kakashi was off training. The team consisting of Sakura, Naruto, and _Sai_. Sasuke was off at another trainning ground training. Yet on this quiet day it was the same day Itachi Uchiha decided to pay his dear little brother a sweet visit. Well as sweet as death can be. Team Kakashi was really just Sakura. Naruto, and Sai trainning. And Kakashi-sensei was um well reading Make-Out Paradise is usual. The gay perverts in the Leaf Village were uncountable. After a while at the Hokage Office, Tsunade heard a crash near the entrance of the Leaf Village. At that time a pair of ANBU arrived and reported that two Akatsuki had arrived at Konaha. Tsunade sent Team Kakashi and Team Guy to check it out. **

*** At the Main Gates***

**Itachi Uchiha and Kisame stood near the front gates waiting for an ambush by Itachi's dear little brother. Yet instead of that, they got a better prize. Naruto rushed to the action head-first making him catchable. As much as they needed Naruto they needed to wait Uchiha Sasuke was who they were after. " Naruto , Ill spare your life today." Itachi said and then vanished into black crows. Sasuke Uchiha, the one they were after was placed a simple D rank mission to find a lost cat. Just to get him out of the village. He was placed with Kohaku's team, which is kind of embrassing. But Lady Tsunade had no choice. SASUKE'S VERY LIFE WAS IN DANGER IF HE STAYED PUT.**

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

**I was placed in a D-rank mission. Fine. With Kohaku's team. NOT. "Im going to kill myself," I thought. Why is this even a D rank mission. We located the cat within 2 minutes. Could have done it in 1 but Koaku kept asking me for a tissue for his boogers. . We arrived back at the village to find it... under attack. I rushed in finding none other than my brother and Kisame. I got angry. I started to charge in with Chidori but a pair of hands stopped me. Sakura Haruno, the weakest link from team 7 was stopping me? Sakura didnt even bother looking in she charged straight at Kisame, I half-expected her to die. Yet with every move Kisame made, Sakura dodged with ease. The her hand made contact with his face sending him flying back. Ksame stood up and said with a laugh, " Expected no less from the girl who single-handed defeated Sasori." Wait defeat Sasori of the Red Sand. The puppet Master ? Sakura killed him... How much has changed since I left.**

**All right I know what you are thinking short story. I just need to clear my head a little Ill make a longer one next time. Promise. Thats my ninja away.**

**anime*ninja*lover790**


	9. The Change Of Life

I know. I promised a long story so here it is. Maybe Ill stop writing in bold. Thanks for the idea ^^. Notice: Return will stop at the chapter 15 and please read the sequel coming out: Sparks Fly Without You. Untill then please enjoy this next chapter:

Chapter 9: A Change Of Life.

Naruto's P.O.V.

Sakura was charging head-on into battle dodging kunais and bombs being thrown at her in perfect cordaniation. " Belive It," I said with a grin. Then I went of to get ramen...

Sasuke's P.O.V

" That dobe just grinning and leaving Sakura like that ," Sasuke watch as Naruto left the field. Everyone was just standing there watching her. Sakura jumped a 360 degrees spin and landed on the bird Itachi and Kisame were on. The bird, made of clay broke. Itachi actived his sharingan and Kisame stood back not wanting to get caught on the kekkei genkai abilitys. Little did Itachi know that this girl knew just how to avoid his ability. Without warning Sakura lowered her headband on the her eyes and started attacking. 'How," Itachi choked as Sakura's hands puched him in the stomach and sended him flying back. Kisame looked frightened. He jumped to Itachi's side and retreated. I guess is the end of my brother as we know it.

Sakura's P.O.V.

"That was simple." I thought. But if would have to let Uchiha Sasuke charge in he would have gotten hurt. I know what your thinking I still care for him but, seeing as he was once part of team 7 ... But there was no time to see if everyone was okay because my shift at the hospital was starting. I no longer felt the need to work 6 days a week. So I now work 3 days a week,. As I walked into the hospital, a nurse greeted me good morning. I smiled and returned her greeting. After my shift at the hospital was over it was time to help Shikamaru. Knowing him he was complaining about how life is a drag. Today my friend Temari her brother Kankuro, and the newley named Kazekage, Gaara were arriving in Konaha. Gaara and I have gotten on better terms since a year ago when Suna was under attack and I helped heal his brother and helped rescue him, not that he would admit. My fortune-telling was amazing. "What a drag," Shikamaru complanted when I arrived. " Just get up and go," I said while pushing him " Yes yes my Goddess," Shikamaru said lazily.

* Konaha Gates*

We arrived at the gates and were greeted with a hand waving from Temari and sand active from Gaara in case his over-excited sister decided to use her fan. I smiled and waved back, while kicking Shikamaru too to. He made a simple gesture, not wanting to get kicked again. " I stepped back, I knew Shikamaru like Temari and then the oppisite, so I give them some space. " Wanna let me show you the new shops around this place," Shikamaru said making the first move. "Sure," Teamari giggled at his blunt move. I shook my head , in akwardness and awwess. Why cant I find love like that. After that Kankuro went off with Naruto and left me and Gaara...but I dont think Kankuro wanted to go off with him...

Gaara's P.O.V.

I was left alone with Sakura because of my idoitic siblings. " Um well do you wanna check out the town," Sakura asked not knowing what to say. " Sure, but I dont think much has changed in this small town," I said We laughted. Maybe it wasnt so bad here. "Fair enough," the pink haired girl said with a smile. A smile something not everyone can master. We strolled downtown and ate some dango. With not much to do, we went to watch a movie, A Change of Life. It was awful but Sakura watched the whole movie. I mainly covered my eyes with sand. After the movie we went checking out stores untill Temari, Shikamaru, Kankuro, and the extra baggage Naruto found us. Sakura laughted at my annoyance to Naruto. This was going to be a long day...

Naruto's P.O.V.

I tried convincing the whole group to eat RAMEN. I even got Sakura-chan to agree. But Gaara wouldnt budge. I looked at Sakura-chan for help. She agreed. " Come on Gaara," Sakura said pushing him softly. Gaara not wanted the sand to hurt the young kunoichi agreed. Teamri and Kankuro looked shocked at his brother willness. "Belive It," I shouted. Sakura-chan hit me in the head after my shout.

~With Tsunade at the Hokage Tower~

Tsunade's P.O.V.

While Naruto and the rest of them were eating. This is what happened in the Hokage Tower:

"SHIZUNE GET ME MY SAKE," the Fifth Hokage yelled at her assitent. " Yes m'lady," Shizune said. After Shizune returned with the drink she said," M' lady word came out that Akatsuki had attacked the border between the Village Hidden in The Sand and Konaha. " WHAT!," Tsunade said. " Send a backup team within your choice that seems fit, Ill document the files," Tsunade order. " Hai," Shizune said then left

" Gaara, is that the reason your here," Tsunade wondered before getting to work.

All right its not the longest story so sorry. But still idk yea anyways whatever.

Peace

animelover790

Rule !: Always expect the unexpected


	10. Won't You Be My Hime?

**Welcome back to my next chapter! Dont you just love a good chapter? I do. Alright Allright here is the next chapter of Return! Also I changed my mind the next next chapter will be the last. Im sorry about that. Thank you all who have read my story and dont miss my sequel, Sparks Fly, Without You. Thank you all again. This story might get turned ino a songfic collection after this.**

Ch 10: Wont You Be My Hime? (A/n Hime means princess)

Gaara's P.O.V

" ... I got a suddenen urge to see her. Too see the pink hair of the stunning kunoichi. From her looks to her strenght she was a new surprise off every corner. Sakura Haruno, just who are you. But I couldn't think of that now. My village's borders have been attacked. We needed alliance with the Leaf. there was no time for other thoughts. I shook any vision of Sakura Haruno out of my head as I enter the Hokage Tower.

~ Tsunade's Office~

Tsunade's P.O.V.

***knock knock***

" Enter," I said hoping it was my sake. Instead though at was Sabaku no Gaara. " Lady Tsunade I trust you know why I'm here," Gaara said. I nodded. As we began our conversasion.

" The border between the Leaf and the Sand has been attacked," Gaara stated. " I know that," I said matter of factly. Life as a Hokage is too much... " Allright, Being Kazekage of the Sand I cant let that go by," Gaara continue not botter by her words. "So Ill sent you a team to help," I said bored and wanting my sake. Gaara nodded. "These are the only people I cant spare, Haruno Sakura, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Uzumaki Naruto. Gaara thanked me and left. "SHIZUNE, GET ME MY SAKE," I hollered. " Hai," a voice answer from down the hall.

~With Naruto Sakura Shikamaru Kiba Hinata~

Narrotor's P.O.V

Naruto. Sakura, Shikamaru (thought he might have been forced to), Kiba, and Hinata were eating ramen when Tsunade requested there presense at the Hokage Tower. Upon arriving Tsuande gave them the mission to Suna. They were to leave in a day. It would take three days to arrive in Suna. Sakura and Hinata were the first to finish. Then joining them were Hinta Kiba , Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro.. After a while or long while Shikamaru showed up saying," What a drag" Then after hours Naruto was still *drumrole*... SLEEPING!. Leading to a very pissed of Sakura. -_- Which isnt pleasent if you ask me. They had to march to Naruto's house wake him up and start shaking him before he "awoke" Then the team was finally able to departure.

After three long days and poiseous snakes ( hey that rymthes!) the 8 ninja had finally reached the Village hidden the Sand otherwise known as Suna. Upon entering the sandy village a ninja jonin arrived seeking Gaara leaving a message," The sand has been attacked once again," " The Akasuki?" Gaara asked in alarm. "Yes, Im afraid." One of the Akasuki had a posious weapon leaving many of the ninja posiened.: Poisoned," Sakura asked. The ninja nodded. "Could I take a look at them," Sakura asked again. " Yea SAKURA-CHAN IS A GREAT MEDIC SHE TRAINNINED WITH GRANNY TSUNADE HERSELF," Naruto said quite loudly to SAKURA AND EVERYBODY ELSE DISPLEASURE. " Tsunade the Great Slug Queen," the Jonin asked. Sakura nodded. " Right this way," the ninja said escorting Sakura to the hospital. There a young girl and other nurses were trying to heal everybody. " Lord Gaara its not working," a nurse said to the Kazekage. " Thats because your not doing it right," Sakura said. Everyone was silent even Gaara. Sakura Haruno has just questioned the skills of one of the top medic and Suna. " Oh yea lets she you try," the nurse said confident she wouldn't succed. Sakura took hold of the paients giving out kind orders now and then for herbs or other things. Every single nurse and helper enjoyed the company of this young Konaha kunochi. All except one nurse was in awe of Sakura's skill. And that one person was Yuki Ando the same nurse that was brush aside by her lovable cute Kazekage because of that wrench! " Ill get you someday," sweared Yuki

After that everyone went out to get ice-cream treated by...GAARA! Well dont wanna pay dont lose rock paper scissor. Simple. After ice-cream everyone sleep over at... GAARA'S HOUSE. Dont want people there dont lose tic tack toe. Even More Simple.

As they enter Gaara's house everyone was in even more awe than they were at Sakura's medical ninjustu. The living room covered in elagant gold and shining silver covered the floore. Hung with magical paintings and a large glass table imported from France complete with a large sparkly plasma T.V.. No it was not Gaara's choice of a room it was Temari's. But who wants to live in a sandy house when your the Kazekage's sister and brother? Not this girl! Everyone's rooms were awsome even though they were only guest rooms so how would Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro's rooms look like? Sakura's room was the most amazing. Covered with a light pink and sky blue wallpaper making it easy to relax. The floor a elgant green looking like the nature's grass complete and a open terance where the wind blew in elgantly. The worst room goes to ...Naruto because

1 He was the one who suggested Rock Paper Scissors and Tic Tack Toe.

2 He's Naruto.

But it was the best room for Naruto. Because it held the most... RAMEN. ! Yum..

Hey when you love ramen as much as Naruto does youll love his room.

Hinata's room was really pretty as well. With a wallpaper making it look like she was camping outside on a beautiful stary night. Just before the sun rose.

Kiba was sleeping in a well um uh dog house with his dog.

Shikamaru was laying outside problely were he would sleep. So yea.

The next morning came quick. Upon being the ones awaking earliest Sakura and Hinata made breakfast. Hinata took care of Naruto's, Kankuro's, Shikamaru's, Kiba's and _Sakura's_ food. Knowing they liked pancakes and Hinata's pancakes are the best. Sakura even made a request herslef. Sakura made breakfast for the rest unmentioned. Making bacon and sunny side eyes. Hinata wanted that so it was like trade trade. Soon the people started piling. One by one. But Hinata and SAkura were bored of the waiting so they wanted a litte fun for themself. Taking alumin foil and wrapping the breakfast they placed on the table writing a number on each one. Then giving a ticket folded with a number put it on the table randomly. Each person was required to tell them what number they got to eat whicever breakfast and drink which were coke, sprite, ice tea, sunkist, and water. Sakura and Hinata already ate.

1 = Sakura's Breakfast with Coke

2= Hinata's breakfast with Ice-tea

3= Hinata's breakfast with Sprite

4= Sakura's breakfast with water

5= Sakura's breakfast with Sunkist

6= Hinata's breakfast with no drink

1-Gaara

2-Naruto

3-Shikamaru

4-Temari

5-Kiba

6- Kankuro

"Aw man no drink," Kankuro complanted ended up with Sakura giving him a cup of coke.

**THATS IT. THE END OF THIS CHAPTER THAT TOOK ME FOREVER TO THINK OF. IT NOW 9:09 P.M. OH GOD SO TIRED PEACE OUT**

**ANIMELOVER790**


	11. A New Love

**Ok so I will skip spaces when people talk thanks to a idea one of the reviewer give me. The Narrotor is well, Me! So then no specific person talks ok get it? Anyways heres the story! BTW Please keep on voting for Sai or Sasuke. And also thanks to all those who review UchiharuXP thanks for the nice comment!**

Ch 11 A New Love

Sakura's P.O.V

Making my way back to Gaara's house when a bunch of girls stopped me. If you can guess who they were you get a big thumbs up! Fangirls. "Stay away from Gaara-sama," one of them said.

" Dont make us hurt you," another one said clearly not sure of Sakura's skill.

" You, Hurt Me?" "Dont make me laugh," Sakura said darkly.

As a whirlwind of charka flew and the fangirls were knocked out a shadow was standed just behind the bus stop and that shadow was Sabuku no Gaara.

" Well, well seems like we got someone intresting on our hand," he chuckled.

After that Sakura continued walking home not noticing the person behind her. As she went home Gaara transported to the other side using his sand and pretened to just get home.

"Hey Gaara," I said as Gaara walked up the steps towards the door. "Hey,' he said as he opened the door.

Temari's P.O.V

The door just opened and there entered Sakura and my little bro. " Hey," I said

"Hi"

"hn"

" Im going to tke a shower," Sakura said.

" Its on the 5th floor 9th room to the east or take the elvator and press...," Gaara and Temari said together but didnt finsh since she already left. ' Will she be okay?," I asked. " She'll be fine," Gaara asured her.

~With the very lost Sakura~

Sakura's P.O.V

I WAS NOT OKAY.

I was loss inside a ELVATOR. Well a large elvator. Um they said fifth floor right? I press 54 and guess where I landed in? A zoo! 55... A spa. 56... maid tower. 58 ... books books and more. 59 ... a resturant with NO BATHROOM. 51... my bedroom floor opps.( which has no bathroom) 52 ... Kankuro's training ground. 53... puppets... "Ugh" I moaned as I re-entered the elvator. I sat down. It was right there where I saw a button , a button with the name BATHROOM! "Finally," I said. After quite a while I finally arrived at my bedroom and fell alsleep. ( forget where her bedroom was)

When I woke up the next morning there was a loud arguement between none other then Naruto and Kankuro.,

" You ate my pancakes," yelled Naruto

" Did not"

" Did so"

" Did not"

" Did so"

It went on and on untill I finally coldnt take a and hitted them both in the head. "OW!"

"NARUTO," I yelled. As we chased around and around untill Gaara stopped us. But his sand was in front of me so I tripped and landed straight on Gaara...

**Well what will happen next will love evolute between these too? Find out soon and review!'**

**Rule 2 : Keep you friends close your enemys closer**

**animelover790**


	12. Hey, Not You! Final

**Hey its the 11th and offically the last chapter of Return. Sorry but hey the sequels almost done so be happy. The sequel will come out right on Christmas time. Look forward to Sparks Fly Without You. Hehe this will get turn into a songfic story hehe. Also special special thanks to Bulla24 who unlike some of you found the place in her heart to reivew... Im kidding I love you all keep on reading!**

Ch 11 Hey, Not You!

Sakura's P.O.V

I said sorry to Gaara and stood up to take a bath hoping not to get lost again. * Drumroll* I was... This is going to be a long day...

Gaara's P.O.V

I knew Sakura was lost the moment I heard a sound. This proves how well I know her as I called for one of the maids to help her (**Yes maids he's Kazekage for heaven's sake) **

Temari's P.O.V

The thing is I knew no matter how many and I mean how many maids come my friend, Sakura wouldnt last a day here without Gaara. Hey, Gaara, Sakura sitting in a tree.** ( I know corney)**

Gaara's and Sakura's P.O.V

I felt a weird shiver down my back someone was talking about me...

( Dont hate me Sasuke lovers I like him too)

~With Tsunade~

"Shizune, are the votes in," Tsunade asked

"Yes m'lady,"

"Call in Sakura's team,"

" Yes m'lady but what about the Sabukus."

" Let them vote,"

" Hai"

Hinata's P.O.V

"Sakura-chan Tsuande-sama needs us," I said

"Hai," Sakura said with a smile encouraging me to not be shy.

I smiled at her kind gesture as we left

Sasuke's P.O.V

I was sitting in the stands waiting for an answer. All right, to make it more specfic I wa sitting next to the idoit Sai. Why is he my replacement? He's so weird. Never really having emotions. Even more emo then me!

Sai's P.O.V.

Sasuke-sama was staring at me. Right at me for no reason whatsoever. I think thats rude yet I didnt say anything because Sakura-san and Naruto-sama and their friends were entering.

Sakura's P.O.V

We entered the room and took our seat and waited for the answer. Naruto was jumping all around as unimpatient as he is. " Sit," I commanded. And as surprising as it is he did.

Tsunade's P.O.V.

I walked in to see the faces of the Leaf Village's Chunin and a Jonin (Neji) then a genin (Naruto.)

"ALL RIGHT SETTLE DOWN," I yelled ready to make the annoucment, ( **A/n I voted for Sai and my friend voted for Sasuke) **

The results are:

**Sai:================================== 28 ( The one person who voted was Bulla and I think she wanted Sai)**

**Sasuke=============== 16**

Sakura's P.O.V'

Sasuke looked sad not like the fake emo one a real one. "Dont let that convice you," Inner Sakura said. " Allright!"

Shizune's P.O.V

"Uchiha Sasuke you will be assign to the next team that becomes a full-fleged genin," I annouced. Sasuke nodded and left.

**UNTILL NEXT TIME WHICH SHALL BE THE SEQUEL SPARKS FLY WITHOUT YOU I WISH YOU ONLY THE BEST OF THE CHRISTMAS SEASON. BTW THE SABAKU SILBINGS VOTED FRO SAI ONLY KANKURO VOTED FOR SASUKE.**

**Specail thanks to: All my friends, Naruto!, and mostly all off you readers and reviews you truly brighten my day and thats what I truly hopes this story does for you. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, Wishing you the best:**

**animelover790**


	13. Last Christmas

**NOTICE: THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER. Its a songfic. This song thats place when Sasuke left with the Sound 4. ( Go way back in the Naruto series) When I heard it on the radio I though it was perfect for it plus its a Christmas song. Two in One!. If you noticed all my storries were not posted in because I made sure to post each and everyone on exacally Christmas! Sorry to those who wanted to read it soon I love you all!**

**Last Christmas**

****

Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Sakura told Sasuke about her feelings to him on Chritmas last year, thought he already knew. But the next Sakura didn't expect the very next day he just give it away for power. So this year she won't give it to him cause she knew he would just bring her tears, instead she'll give it to someone special.

**Once bitten and twice shy **  
**I keep my distance but you still catch my eye **  
**Tell me baby **  
**Do you recognize me **  
**Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me **  
**Merry Christmas, I wrapped it up and sent it **  
**With a note saying 'I love you', I meant it **  
**Now I know what a fool I've been **  
**But if you kiss me now, I know you'd fool me again **

Once hurt the next time she's shy. Sakura trys to keep her distance but everytime he still catchs her eye. She wanted to ask to last time she saw him at Orchimaru's hideout, " Did you recongnize me?" Well if he didn't she didn't blame him. It's been over a year since he left. Merry Christmas, she wanted to wrap up and sent to him with a note saying I love you. But she noticed what a fool she been. But if he kissed her,which he wont, he would trick her again.

**Last Christmas I gave you my heart **  
**But the very next day, you gave it away **  
**This year, to save me from tears **  
**I'll give it to someone special ( x2)**

The last Christmas she give him her heart, yet the next day he gave it away. This year she won't give it to him she'll give it to someone special.

**A crowded room and friends with tired eyes **  
**I'm hiding from you and your soul of eyes **  
**My God, I thought you were someone to rely on **  
**Me, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on **  
**A face on a lover with a fire in his heart **  
**A girl on a cover but you tore her apart **  
**Maybe this year **  
**Maybe this year I'll give it to someone special **

Sakura sat in a crowed room with her friends who were tired from her crying. Sakura hid from any trace of Sasuke. She once thought he was someone to rely on, an ally Herself just someone to cry. Sasuke's face was someone everyone loved but no one knew about the fire in his heart. Sakur was a girl under cover but he tore her apart. Sakura wipped her tears away and stood up to her friend's surprise and though, " This Year I'll Give It To Someone Special,"

**Cause last Christmas I gave you my heart **  
**But the very next day, you gave it away **  
**This year, to save me from tears **  
**I'll give it to someone special **

**Last Christmas I gave you my heart **  
**But the very next day, you gave it away **  
**This year, to save me from tears **  
**I'll give it to someone special **

**And last Christmas **  
**And this year **  
**It won't be anything like, anything like **

**Last Christmas I gave you my heart **  
**But the very next day, you gave it away **  
**This year, to save me from tears **  
**I'll give it to someone special**

This Christmas she'll give it to someone special.

**This is the first of many songfics in this story. REMEMBER: This is no longer the story Return, if you want to keep on reading it go to Sparks Fly Without You, the sequel to it. Thank You for reading and Have a very Merry Christmas and a spendid New Year, wishing you the best this season has to give. Ill post another chapter on New Year keep an eye on that. Untill then**

**Adios, animelover790**


	14. Firework

**Song Time! Are you ready for some action!**

Fireworks~

**~ Katy Perry~**

**Do you ever feel, like a plastic bag  
Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in  
Do you ever feel, already buried deep  
Six feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
'cause there's a spark in you, you just gotta ignite  
The light, and let it shine  
Just own the night like the forth of july**Do you ever feel like a plastic bag? Drifting through to no where wanted to start again. Well, one young girl does. Haruno Sakura feels like a house of card so close from caving in. You could be six feet in the air but no one seems to hear a thing you say. Was there still a chance for her? But theres always a spark in someong you just gotta ignite ie! Let it shine out bright, Own the night like the fourth of July.

'**Cause baby your a firework**  
**Come on show 'em what you're worth**  
**Make 'em go **  
**Ah!, Ah!, Ah!**  
**As you shoot across the sky**  
**Baby you're a firework**  
**Come on let your colours burst**  
**Make 'em go **  
**Ah!, Ah!, Ah!**  
**You're gonna leave 'em all in **  
**Awe! Awe! Awe!**

Cause everyone's a firework. Make them all go AH! Shoot acroos the sky. Let your true nature burst!

**You don't have to feel, like a wasted space**  
**You're original, cannot be replaced**  
**If you only knew what the future holds**  
**After a hurricane, comes a rainbow**  
**Maybe a reason why, all the doors are closed**  
**So you could open one, that leads you to the perfect road**  
**Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow**  
**And when it's time, you'll know**  
**You just gotta ignite**  
**The light, and let it shine**  
**Just own the night, like the forth of July**

Never feel like a wasted space, Everyone is orginal can never be replaced. After a hurricane will come a rainbow. Maybe that's why all those doors are close. So you can open one that leads you to ther perfect road. Just own the night like the fourth of July!

**'Cause baby your a firework**  
**Come on show 'em what you're worth**  
**Make 'em go **  
**Ah!, Ah!, Ah!**  
**As you shoot across the sky**  
**Baby you're a firework**  
**Come on let your colours burst**  
**Make 'em go **  
**Ah!, Ah!, Ah!**  
**You're gonna leave 'em all in **  
**Awe! Awe! Awe!**

**Boom Boom Boom**  
**Even brighter then the moon moon moon**  
**It's always been inside of you, you, you**  
**And now it's time to let it through**

**'Cause baby your a firework**  
**Come on show 'em what you're worth**  
**Make 'em go **  
**Ah!, Ah!, Ah!**  
**As you shoot across the sky**  
**Baby you're a firework**  
**Come on let your colours burst**  
**Make 'em go **  
**Ah!, Ah!, Ah!**  
**You're gonna leave 'em all in **  
**Awe! Awe! Awe!**

**Boom Boom Boom**  
**Even brighter then the moon moon moon**  
**Boom B****oom Boom**  
**Even brighter then the moon moon moon**

Everyone is special. Everyone is bright. Even brighter then the moon. For tonight Sakura was brighter then everyone!


End file.
